


Eclipse

by nutellamacaron



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutellamacaron/pseuds/nutellamacaron
Summary: There’s a greater conspiracy in the works, one that the Phantom Thieves can’t take on alone.(Spoilers for September onward. Makoto & Haru POV. Persona 5 x Persona 3)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for reading! There are a lot of similarities between P3 and P5, so I thought why not write a crossover? I've also always wanted to write a Makoto/Haru fic... and thus this fic was born! I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it :) Chapters will be uploaded in batches so I can keep everything consistent!
> 
> I apologize for any mistags in the relationship category! The two ships with Joker are tagged in case they are anyone's NOTP and want to avoid it because there will be development with those ships. However, like the tag says, they are secondary to MakoHaru.
> 
> Huge thanks to my good friend Ono-Sasazaki for being my beta-reader! I couldn't have done it without him. This fic went through several iterations before I was satisfied with the writing and direction, and it's all thanks to Ono's feedback.

**9/1 | After School**

Makoto rarely received visitors after school. Even after personally seeking out and helping the victims of Kaneshiro, students still avoided her like the plague. She was a little sad that despite the changes she’d made to be more approachable, no one could still see past her reputation. So, Makoto was surprised when a girl, wearing a pink sweater over her uniform, walked into the student council room.

“May I help you?”

“You’re Niijima-san, correct?” Makoto nodded. “Ms. Kawakami told me I could find you here.”

Kawakami. Ren’s and Ann’s homeroom teacher. Was she a classmate of theirs? “Are you a 2nd-year?” 

She shook her head. “No, I’m a 3rd-year actually.”

Makoto closed her laptop and gestured for the girl to sit. She remained standing by the door. “A-ah, this won’t be long. I just wanted to confirm who I’ll be sitting next to on the flight.”

“The flight?” 

“To Hawaii,” she elaborated. 

Oh. Right. Makoto had completely forgotten about that. Their school’s trip to Hawaii was in less than a week and she wasn’t even remotely prepared. 

“Well,” she hesitated. “I’ll be going now. See you.”

“Wait!” Makoto called out, stuffing her belongings haphazardly into her bag. “Let’s walk together.”

Makoto flashed her seat partner a small smile as they walked through the bustling halls of Shujin. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

“Please, call me Haru,” she said hastily.

“Haru,” repeated Makoto. “Then I insist you call me Makoto.” 

“Do you like gardening?” asked Haru when they stopped by the school’s colorful front yard flowerbeds.

“I can’t say. I’ve never done it,” she answered, then thoughtfully added a “yet.” 

“Yet?” Haru tilted her head.

“I’ve been trying to broaden my horizons,” she explained. “And that means connecting with my peers.” 

“Are you saying you want to connect with me, Mako-chan?”

“...Mako-chan?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! It just came out. I hope that’s all right,” Haru said sheepishly.

“More than all right,” she said, thinking that if it were anyone else, she wouldn’t have liked it as much. There was something endearing about Haru--refreshing--as refreshing as the front yard flowers in the school’s urban landscape.

“You know, I’ve always admired whoever tends to these,” said Makoto. Shujin often felt more like a prison than a prep school; its dreary walls and boxed-in campus sucking the life out of even the most optimistic person. Or maybe that was the lingering effects of Kamoshida’s influence. Still, the flowerbeds served as a nice contrast to the muted buildings, reminding Makoto that there was more to life than cold structure. “They do a beautiful job.”

“T-thank you!” squeaked Haru, flattered by her compliment. 

Makoto’s eyes widened slightly. To think, she’d be able to put a face to the one who’d made her days brighter the past year… She felt giddy. “You did all of this?” 

“Mmhm! Gardening is the only thing I can honestly say I’m good at,” she said, her voice booming with pride. “So much so that I’ve started--ah…” A black limousine pulled up before them. In the back sat a well-groomed man, his ring-- _engagement_ ring--glinting in the sunlight through the half-opened window.

Her first instinct was that he was Haru’s fiance’, but upon subtly inspecting Haru’s hands and coming up empty-handed, Makoto figured he was family. They had enough physical similarities--primarily hair and eye color--for it to be plausible. It’s not like she and Sae shared any traits save for eye color and last name.

But… there was something uncomfortable in his smile that made Makoto reconsider that line of thought. It wasn’t familial nor friendly; no, it was the same smile Tsukasa had worn around Eiko.

“Sugimura-san insisted he ride with you today,” said the driver.

“I see,” said Haru, gaze falling downcast. “...I’ll see you on the plane, Mako-chan.”

Makoto stared helplessly at Haru’s retreating form, a nagging feeling eating away at her. 

**9/7 | Late Night**

“What!? We have assigned seating? No way!” Ryuji’s whine echoed throughout the airport. Somehow, he always found a way to be louder than everything else. “Don’t we have the plane to ourselves, though?”

“You only just now looked at your boarding pass?” asked Ann. “Talk about irresponsible...”

“What are you complaining for? You’re sitting next to me and Ren,” Mishima pointed out. “Unless you don’t want to sit next to us.”

“For real? Guess it ain’t so bad! Hope you bros don’t mind me snoozin’ on you.” Ryuji grinned, wrapping an arm around Ren and Mishima’s shoulder. 

“Who are you sitting next to, Makoto?” asked Ann.

“Another chaperone,” answered Makoto. She hadn’t talked to Haru since their meeting, though she’d had plenty of chances to. Haru had always acknowledged her with a warm smile and wave whenever their paths crossed, and Makoto felt guilty that she couldn’t even work up the courage to initiate a conversation. She’d thought she grew past that when Ren had helped her with Eiko but… old habits apparently did die hard--not to mention, she didn’t want to approach Haru the same way she had with Eiko.

Makoto wanted to earn her friendship with Haru, not snoop around as the Student Council President. Unfortunately, that left her at an impasse.

“You ok?” asked Ren, quiet enough that the others couldn’t hear.

“Not really,” she said. “How do I get a girl to like me?”

Ren’s lips slowly curved into a smirk. “Oh? Does ‘Mako-chan’ have a crush?”

“What did you call me?” she nearly shrieked. “Wait--crush? I don’t--” She pressed her cool hands on her heated face. “I phrased that poorly, didn’t I?”

Ren chuckled. “I couldn’t resist.”

Makoto huffed, then crossed her arms. “Were you spying on me?”

“I was just passing by when I overheard,” he said. “I don’t think you have to worry about her liking you; I think she already does.” He paused and Makoto could practically see the cogs turning in his head. “But if you really want to know…” He beckoned her to follow. Makoto regarded him suspiciously but did as told. He led them straight to Haru, sitting alone near their terminal gate.

Makoto tugged on Ren’s arm, turning them around so their backs faced Haru. “What are you doing!?” she whispered harshly. “I-it looks like she’s busy on her phone! We shouldn't bother her…”

“Excuse me,” he said, ignoring Makoto. She swiftly pretended to be interested in a nearby sign filled with advertisements, watching them closely in her peripheral vision.

Haru looked up, blinking, then put away her phone. “Oh, hello! We’ll be boarding soon. Did you need something?”

“My friend likes you, and she wants to know if you like her, too.” 

“H-huh!?” 

Makoto inhaled sharply. Ren pointed at her and waved, eyes glinting with mischief. Haru gasped. “M-Mako-chan!?”

“H-hey!” she said, restraining herself from strangling Ren right in front of Haru. She was going to run him over with Johanna the next time they were in Mementos. “Ren meant as a friend!” She subtly angled her suitcase in front of their feet so Haru wouldn’t have to witness the murder of Ren’s foot. “Right?”

Ren winced. “Right!”

“Of course I like you, Mako-chan,” said Haru, voice laced with guilt. “You always looked so busy in the halls, I didn’t want to bother you with small talk.”

Makoto bit the inside of her cheek. Guilt-tripping Haru was not a good way to develop a friendship. “It’s not your fault, Haru. We’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other over the course of the trip. I-if you want to, I mean.”

Haru beamed. “I do.”

Ren waggled his brows, and Makoto, prepared to deliver another stomp, halted as the stewardess called them aboard. 

“Would you prefer the aisle seat?” Haru asked as they made their way down the aisle. “I can switch with you.”

“The window is fine,” she said, lifting her suitcase to the overhead storage. “Thank you though.”

Half an hour into the flight and Makoto was starting to regret her choice. She wasn’t one to experience claustrophobia, but being sandwiched in between Haru and a wall gave her a dizzying head rush. This was all Ren’s fault.

“You seem nervous,” Haru observed. Makoto nearly jumped out of her seat. “Are you scared of flying? Or maybe… it’s motion sickness?”

“That must be it,” she said weakly. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than Haru. “This is my first time abroad.” 

Haru placed a reassuring hand over Makoto’s white-knuckled fist. She didn't realize she’d been gripping the armrest that tightly. “It’s ok, Mako-chan. My shoulder is available for you to lean on if you want to try and rest it off.”

“The same goes for you,” she said, voice catching in her throat as the words sunk in. What was that? Why did she say that? Why didn’t she politely decline? That was precisely why she chose the window seat!

Haru giggled a soft ‘thanks’ and a silence fell between them. Makoto used this opportunity to browse through the travel guide to mask her shaky hands. Haru would have surely noticed otherwise. 

The plane lights dimmed and her eyelids grew heavy. Was she really this tired? She stored the travel guide back into its pouch and laid her head on the cold window. She swore Haru had bid her goodnight before losing consciousness.

**9/8 | Early Morning**

“...ko-chan… Mako-chan,” Haru nudged gently. “We’ll be landing soon.”

Makoto hummed in response, cuddling closer to the warm and soft… Wait, warm and soft? Hadn’t she fallen asleep on the window? Oh no. Makoto’s eyes shot wide open when her brain finally processed the situation she was in. She was fully snuggled onto Haru, the armrest no longer separating them. She moved to give Haru her personal space back.

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes. I’m sorry about that. I was sure I fell asleep on the window…” 

“No worries. I did offer!” said Haru. “And, um… I may have fallen asleep on you too, if that makes you feel any better,” she added timidly. 

It did.

The hotel they booked was located right in front of the beach. Tourists and students from other high schools were abound. It was like they hadn’t left Japan at all.

“Have you decided who to room with?” asked Haru.

“I… sort of just assumed we’d sleep together,” Makoto admitted, her fingers unconsciously curling tighter on the handle of her suitcase. It was a foolish assumption to make in retrospect. What if Haru didn’t want to, or had already asked someone else? 

“Yes.”

“...Huh?”

“I’ll sleep with you, Mako-chan!” said Haru, loud enough to garner stares from their classmates. Makoto could already feel the rumors forming. She could see it on the headlines: _Not a Robot? Student Council President Makoto Niijima Has Secret Affair with Fellow Third Year!_

“Eh? Who’s sleepin’ with who?” asked Ryuji, startling Haru.

“People are already hooking up?” asked Ann, towing in Ren and Mishima. “We just got here!”

“Is it really that surprising?” said Mishima. “We’re in Hawaii!”

“I should go,” Haru said quietly, red as a tomato. “I’ll meet you in our room.” 

“Wanna find some American girls--”

“No one is sleeping with anyone,” Makoto cut in, glaring at Ryuji. “Haru and I were talking about rooming together.”

“Who?” he asked, scratching his head.

“She was that girl Makoto was with just now!” said Ann. “You really didn’t notice?” He shook his head, and Ann groaned.

Makoto sighed. “Well, in any case, you should figure out who to room with. I’m going to go catch up with Haru. See you guys.”

**9/8 | Daytime**

Waikiki had the clearest waters and cleanest sands Makoto had ever seen. She would have thought it artificial, had it not been for the life teeming beneath the dancing waters and seagulls squawking about. They’d been walking along the beach for hours now, admiring the local fauna and flora and learning all they could about Hawaii’s rich history. 

“Sit with me,” said Haru. 

They sat at a nearby bench, partially isolated from the rest of the beach, and watched the sun dye the sky and ocean pink and orange hues as it set behind the horizon. 

“The air is so nice here,” said Haru, inhaling deeply. “I feel I can breathe easy compared to back home.”

“Agreed, but that may just be because I don’t have any responsibilities for once,” said Makoto. “My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this.” 

“You have a sister? What is she like?”

“She--” Makoto’s mind blanked. The loving sister she once knew was long gone, eroded away by the stress and responsibility of taking care of her, festering a palace that she wasn’t prepared to face. “…She’s been under so much pressure lately that I don’t even recognize who she is anymore. For the longest time, I wanted to follow in the path Sis laid out for me to lighten her burden. But--”

“It’s not the life _you_ want to live. I understand completely, Mako-chan.”

“You do?”

“Mmhm.” Haru twiddled her thumbs anxiously. She didn’t seem to want to talk about it more, and Makoto knew when not to press a topic. “...Sometimes I wish a knight in shining armor could whisk me away from this life. It sounds a bit silly, doesn’t it?”

Makoto shook her head. “I used to dream of getting my own motorcycle one day and just… drive.”

“To where?”

“Nowhere. Anywhere,” said Makoto. “There’s nothing more freeing than feeling the wind against my face.”

Haru’s eyes glazed over, lost in a faraway place that Makoto was all too familiar with before she’d found her voice in the noise. “Take me with you.”

“What?”

“Be my knight. Whisk me off my feet, Mako-chan.”

“I’m more of a thief than a knight,” she said, then covered her mouth with her hand. If Haru suspected anything, her expression gave nothing away. “I’ll take you somewhere after graduation. It doesn’t have to be anywhere specific. We can go where the wind takes us. How does that sound?”

It sounded like a promise, and Makoto really shouldn’t be making promises with the future eclipsed by uncertainty. Yet somehow in the dying light, with Haru’s whispered acceptance, the future burned bright with hope.

**9/10 | Daytime**

> **_Ann:_ **
> 
> **__** _Hey Makoto, we were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us today._
> 
> _**Ryuji:** _
> 
> _yeah_
> 
> _**Ryuji:** _
> 
> **__** _i mean we haven’t seen you since the start of this trip_
> 
> _**Ryuji:** _
> 
> **__** _did you know yusuke’s here too!? he just appeared outta’ nowhere like some kinda magician!_
> 
> _**Ann:** _
> 
> **__** _We wanted to get some souvenirs for Futaba and Morgana! I hope you come._
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _you better get me something good!_
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _mona says him too :3c_
> 
> _**Ren:** _
> 
> **__** _We’ll be at the shopping center if you do._
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _Do you mind if I invite Haru?_
> 
> _**Yusuke:** _
> 
> **__** _As they say, the more the merrier._

* * *

Makoto had never been a fan of window shopping. She preferred to go in, buy what she needed, and get out. Haru had fit in with the group swimmingly, instantly hitting it off with Ann for their love of shopping. Makoto hoped she wasn’t being too standoffish, but she couldn’t fight off the jealousy she felt watching them. She told herself it was because it had taken her weeks to gain the group’s approval--and longer for Ann’s--while Haru didn’t need to prove herself at all. 

“Aren’t you going to get souvenirs too, Mako-chan?”

“Yeah, you’ve just been hanging around with Yusuke in the back,” said Ann. “Even Ren and Ryuji are splurging a little!”

“Oh no, are you not having fun shopping with us?” asked Haru.

“No! That’s not it. I… have a lot on my mind.”

Ann linked an arm around Makoto’s. “That’s why we’re here, silly! To get things _off_ your mind.” She linked her other arm with Haru and they began walking.

“Wait,” said Makoto. “Where are we going? The guys are--”

“Going to be fine. We’re going to have some girl time!”

Ann led them to a bikini shop. She plucked a red bikini from a rack and held it over her. 

“What do you think?” 

“It suits you,” said Makoto, though she wasn’t sure why Ann needed another bikini. 

“Actually, I was thinking of getting this for Shiho. For when she recovers, you know?” she said with a half-smile. “Shiho was looking forward to this trip. She was so excited to play volleyball for herself again, without--” her tone hardened “--without Kamoshida.” 

“Suzui-san is lucky to have an amazing friend like you, Takamaki-san.”

“Thanks Haru. But you don’t have to be so formal with me--or any of us, really.” She turned away from them. “Anyway, I’m gonna go pay for this. Be right back!”

“Do you think Ann-chan asked the Phantom Thieves to change Kamoshida’s heart?” asked Haru.

“Erm,” said Makoto, unsure of how to respond. She took a moment to gather her thoughts. It was a delicate question. “All I know is that Shujin is a much better place without him.”

“Yes, of course,” said Haru. “I didn’t mean to suggest… It’s just… I… I-it’s nothing!”

Makoto frowned. She hadn’t meant it like that.

“There you guys are,” said Ren in between pants. “We looked everywhere for you. And by we, I mean me.”

“Sorry,” said Makoto. “Ann wanted some girl time. Where’s Yusuke and Ryuji?”

“They’re waiting for us at Big Bang Burger,” he said, finally having caught his breath. “It was the cheapest option.”

They retrieved Ann, then left for Big Bang Burger. It was crowded. Extremely crowded. More than what Makoto would consider normal for a fast-food joint. They joined Ryuji and Yusuke at the outskirts of the crowd.

“What is going on? Is this the grand opening or something?” asked Ann. “I didn’t realize it was _this_ popular!”

“Now that you mention it, I read a news article recently about the success of Okumura Foods,” said Makoto.

“Ah yes, the company that owns Big Bang Burger,” said Yusuke.

“Oh, that reminds me…” Makoto held a hand to her chin in thought. “It’s probably nothing but… I heard a rumor that all of Okumura Foods’ overseas competition mysteriously pulled out.”

“Okumura…? Ain’t that the guy who’s at the top of the Phan-Site rankings?” asked Ryuji. 

“Does that mean the Phantom Thieves are going to target O-Okumura next?” asked Haru. 

“We--we don’t know how their methods work,” said Makoto, noting how tense Haru had gotten. “It’s anyone’s guess.”

“Well if I were them,” said Ryuji. “I’d listen to what the people want.”

The thieves froze. Makoto had lost track of how many times Ryuji had put their identities in jeopardy. She could only hope that between her earlier blunder and _this_ , Haru wouldn’t put the pieces together.

Ann elbowed him in the ribs. “OW!” he yelped, rubbing his side. “What was that for?”

“Woops! I thought I heard a bug buzzing around. Guess it was just my imagination!”

Ryuji’s stomach growled loudly. “I think you heard my stomach.” He slumped onto Ren, his glasses drooping below the bridge of his nose from the contact. “If I die, I want you to know that I--”

“Oh hey. The crowd’s gone. We can get in now,” said Ren, brushing Ryuji aside and readjusting his glasses.

“Finally. I’m starvin’!”

They opened the door. Toward their left in a booth sat a woman with copper brown hair and eyes, signing autographs and taking pictures with fans.

Haru placed a hand over her mouth, stifling a gasp. “That’s Yukari Takeba, Feather Pink!”

“From that sentai show Futaba likes?” asked Ryuji. 

“That would be the one,” said Yusuke.

“For real!?” 

“Yes! Feather Pink is my favorite!” said Haru.

“So that’s what all the excitement was about!” said Ann. “We should get her autograph for Futaba!”

“It appears the line for her is closed off,” said Yusuke. “We’re too late.”

“Maybe we can convince her…?” said Ren.

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to be a bother,” said Haru. “She must be a very busy woman.”

The group sulked. Makoto considered Ren’s suggestion. Persuading people wasn’t too difficult for her and it would make a great souvenir for Haru and Futaba--but Yukari, who had finished her signing, was already beckoning them over. Ryuji’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull. 

“I couldn’t help but notice your uniforms,” said Yukari. “You’re high schoolers from Shujin Academy, right?”

Makoto narrowed her eyes. The alarm bells in her head rang. There hadn’t been any Shujin students coming and going in the vicinity since they’d arrived; and while it was true their uniforms were unique in comparison to other schools in Tokyo, Makoto could not fathom an innocent reason for why an actress would recognize it. It was one of the downsides to hypervigilance: everyone looked suspicious. But with the Phantom Thieves’ rise in popularity and their rumored connection to Shujin, she had to be. Especially with Ryuji’s tendency to blab.

“Yes. What’s it to you?” Makoto said with a hostility that she hadn’t intended.

“My… younger cousin goes there,” said Yukari. “He’s a 1st-year.”

“Ooh, what’s his name?” asked Ryuji.

“Ken.” 

There were a lot of Kens in Shujin, and without a last name, there was no way Makoto could verify his existence. _I’m probably overthinking this._ She reminded herself that coincidences happened and that there was hardly a reason for her to be on edge outside of Japan. 

“If it’s not too much trouble, Takeba-san, may we have your autograph?” asked Haru. Her earlier tension was gone, replaced by a quiet excitement that balanced out Ryuji’s palpable enthusiasm. 

“Sure!” She took out a red sharpie. “Anyone have paper?”

Ryuji nudged Yusuke. “Dude!”

“Hm? Why are you asking _me_?” he asked, brushing a stray bang back into place. “Just because I’m an artist doesn’t mean I carry paper around everywhere I go.”

“Aren’t artists supposed to always be prepared in case inspiration strikes?” Ann mumbled.

“It’s all right, I’ll just ask the employees for some,” said Yukari, making her way toward the counter.

“Hey, how old do you think she is? She can’t be that much older than us, eh?” Typical Ryuji. Makoto had no doubt he’d spent the majority of his time hitting on girls at the beach. And failing miserably.

Ren pretended he didn’t hear, staring at something in the distance, and Yusuke busied himself tracking Yukari through framed hands.

Ann rolled her eyes, resting a hand on her hip. “She’s way out of your league!” 

Yukari returned, papers in hand and ready to sign. “Who do you want these addressed to?”

“Haru, please!”

“And Futaba!” Ann added. 

Yukari handed them the signed papers, her gaze lingering on Haru for longer than what Makoto thought necessary--as if studying her.

“So, what are you doin’ in Hawaii!?” asked Ryuji.

“Oh… you know--on vacation,” Yukari said with a nervous laugh. “I didn't think I would run into so many fans all the way out here. I was out getting lunch when a crowd suddenly formed, so this kind of turned into an impromptu fan meeting.”

“That’s very kind of you!” said Haru.

A phone beeped. It was Yukari’s. “Well, I gotta finish running some… err… errands!” she said. “Stay out of trouble!” 

They ordered their food. Upon Haru’s recommendation, Makoto got the new, limited-time Supernova Veggie Burger. It was packed full of flavor, exploding her taste buds with an intensely sweet, but well-rounded and refreshing umami.

“Do you like it?” asked Haru, watching her closely.

“It’s probably the best veggie burger I’ve ever had,” said Makoto. 

“I’m glad! It’s the only item on the menu with fresh and locally grown ingredients.”

Makoto nodded. “The first thing I noticed were the quality of the tomatoes. They were incredible.”

That seemed to please Haru for some reason.

It was nearly curfew when they’d returned to the hotel. Mishima had joined them out in the lobby. They lounged for hours, basking in their last moments in Hawaii until slowly, boredom consumed the group. Ryuji suggested they play a game and Ann promptly voted for truth or dare. Ren shot the idea down, stating that they couldn’t play that out here. 

“Not if we keep it PG!” argued Ann.

“Then what’s the point?” said Ryuji.

“Don’t you wanna know people’s secrets?” asked Mishima.

“Eh, not really…”

Makoto excused herself, intending to report to Kawakami that all students were accounted for, but Haru followed suit. 

“You don’t want to play with them?” asked Makoto.

“I’d rather take an evening stroll on the beach. Would you join me, Mako-chan?”

“Oh.” Heat prickled at the back of Makoto’s neck. “But it’s way past curfew; it’s almost midnight.”

Haru giggled. “No one would know. We’re chaperones.”

It was tempting, and Makoto would have conceded, had her ears not picked up Yukari’s voice uttering ‘Shujin’ and ‘Okumura’ in the same sentence. “I’m feeling kind of tired, actually. You go on ahead, I won’t tell anyone.”

Makoto leapt into action, rushing off in the direction of Yukari’s voice. She felt bad for leaving Haru so abruptly, but this was an urgent matter. Upon locating her, Makoto hid behind a column, catching the tail end of her phone call.

“Yes, her name was Haru… I’m positive that it’s her. She looked exactly like the girl in Okumura’s profile… Understood. I’ll take the earliest flight back to Japan.”

Makoto stood frozen in shock. There was a lot to process. Too much for a single night. For now, she’ll sleep and think on it when they return to Japan.

**9/11 | Late Night**

An evening stroll on the beach was supposed to be a soothing activity. At least, that’s what Haru had thought. Her night had taken a turn for the worst when all the lights and sounds of the city had stopped. Vanished. Her phone had refused to turn on either. It was as if the area had been hit by an EMP. The only light guiding her way back to the hotel was the moon, twice as large as normal and glowing a sickly green.

Haru had been careful to avoid drawing any unwanted attention to herself until she bumped into floating coffins and screamed.

“W-what--” she began, when a dark blob--wearing a blue mask with holes for its mouth and eyes--oozed onto the surface of the sidewalk, crawling toward her with its two arms.

“Haru!?” shouted Yukari from across the street. “You need to run!”

“T-takeba-san?” Haru trembled in place. “I can’t! My legs--they won’t move.”

Yukari drew out a gun. “Don’t worry, I’ll--”

Another blob materialized, attacking Yukari from behind and knocking her to the ground. The gun slid to Haru’s feet. Something urged her to pick it up. Sludge frothed from the blob’s mouth as it drew nearer.

“That’s not a real gun!”

“...I know.”

Haru pressed the barrel of the gun to her forehead. A noblewoman’s laugh echoed in her head.

_Is_ this _the freedom you seek?_

Her breathing turned shallow. Her finger trembled on the trigger. It was ironic to fear death now that she was on the brink of it.

_Do not sway now! Freedom is in your grasp._

She tightened her grip-- _You’re right. There are things far worse than death._ \--and fired.

“...Persona!”


	2. Chapter 2

**9/13 | Early Morning**

Principal Kobayakawa was dead. Makoto knew there would be some type of fallout after the morning assembly announcing his death, but she hadn’t expected it to be like _this_. Everywhere she looked, students _and_ teachers celebrated. Some even credited his death to the Phantom Thieves, praising them for ridding another corrupt adult. It was nauseating.

She needed some fresh air. 

Makoto climbed up the stairwell to the rooftops, ready to unlock the door with the spare key in her bag but found that it was already open. She opened the door. A student bag sat on top of one of the desks.

“The rooftop is closed to students,” she announced. “If you don’t leave immediately, I’m going to have to report you.”

“Aren’t you breaking the rules, too, Mako-chan?” Haru appeared around the corner, greeting Makoto with a sly smile. 

“...Technically--”

“Ahh, so Mako-chan _is_ secretly a rebel… How interesting!” 

Makoto shifted in place, transferring her weight from one foot to the other, avoiding directly looking at Haru in fear Haru would see right through her. “What are you doing up here? Class is going to start soon.” 

“I’m tending to my garden.” Haru gestured to the planters. Small tomatoes sprouted from the stems. “I always come in the mornings and after school, but since we had that assembly… It’s sad, isn’t it?”

She grimaced. “I’m more disturbed by the fact that people think he deserved it.”

“Do you think the Phantom Thieves are responsible?” asked Haru. “People are saying so but… I don’t know what to believe.”

“The Phantom Thieves are just. They would never commit murder.” The second those words left her mouth, Makoto knew she would regret it. Questions only followed after such self-assured statements.

“How do you know?”

“Because... I-I investigated them myself. I’ve seen their justice firsthand.” Makoto winced at her own flimsy justification. She may as well have been waving a neon sign that read ‘I’m a phantom thief!’ 

“You know the identities of the Phantom Thieves!?” 

“N-no, I didn’t say that!” said Makoto. “I made a request, and they fulfilled it.”

“That’s not enough proof!” said Haru, and Makoto was both taken aback and confused by the intensity in Haru’s tone. “I made one as well, about a month ago, but it went ignored. Perhaps their idea of what is just has changed.”

Johanna seeped into Makoto--unwavering and bold--and in a foolish but gutsy display, she said, “I would never lose sight of my justice.”

_Oh God. What did I just do?_ The implication was clear. There was no backtracking from this. 

“I had my suspicions, but I needed to make sure. Ryuji-kun is quite the loud mouth, isn’t he?” Haru stepped forward. Makoto stepped back. Her head buzzed. Every fiber in her being screamed for her to run. This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen; she was supposed to confront Haru about _her_ identity, not the other way around! Haru was never supposed to find out she was a phantom thief. “It’s ok, Mako-chan. I’m not going to turn you in."

She let Haru come close.

"I couldn’t believe someone as kind-hearted as you would resort to murder,” said Haru. “To be honest, I was starting to have my doubts about the Phantom Thieves. I thought that after Medjed, they only cared about their fame and were no longer trying to help the weak…

It was the only way I could justify my request going unanswered.” She reached out to Makoto, taking Makoto’s hands in hers. The buzzing in her head amplified. “I understand now that it was fate.” 

“Fate?” 

“Mako-chan, there’s something I need to tell you. It’s about my relation to the man at the top of the Phan-Site rankings. I’m--” 

The bell rung. Haru faltered. Though Makoto already knew what Haru had to confess, she wanted to hear it for herself. “We’ll talk about it after school--in the student council room,” she said. There was a lot that needed to be discussed. 

 

She helped Haru gather her things. They walked briskly to the first-floor, but Makoto continued on past her class to the end of the hall to Haru’s. 

“Your tardy will be excused if they know you were with me,” she said in response to Haru’s questioning look. 

“You must get away with so much!” said Haru.

“I… suppose? I’ve never really tested it,” said Makoto, then upon seeing the glint in Haru’s eyes, added, “Don’t get any ideas!

“I would never dream of it.”

**9/13 | After School**

The meeting with Haru had gone well. Although they had left with more questions than answers, they had both been relieved to be completely free of secrets from each other. There was one mystery that bothered Makoto, however. If Haru hadn’t been the one to request the change in her father’s heart, then who did? While Haru didn’t mind and even supported the idea, Makoto couldn’t help but feel hesitant about enacting a change when Yukari Takeba’s role in all this was still undefined. 

The findings in Sae’s laptop data only reinforced that feeling.

"This is too suspicious though. Only one CEO is profiting from these seemingly accidental incidents," said Morgana. "I think it's natural to suspect he's intentionally causing them."

"I get that, but still…" She refrained from telling the group about Yukari--at least until she could establish a clear motive. Speculation could only go so far before it got someone into trouble.

“We have even more evidence than that,” he continued. “Tell them, Futaba.”

"I already tried putting Okumura's name in the Nav," she said. "He has a Palace for sure."

"That settles it then!" said Ryuji. "He's totally our next target!"

“That’s right. Okumura is at the top of the rankings, after all,” said Morgana.

"Hold on. That doesn't necessarily mean he's evil,” said Yusuke. “If we jump into this too carelessly…” His words hung in the air. It seemed that everyone, including Ryuji, realized the weight of the consequences of following a false lead.

That didn’t seem to matter to Morgana. "Sheesh… Some team you are.” Ever since Futaba had joined the team, he’d been easily provoked. It concerned her, and apparently Ren had noticed it too.

“What’s gotten into you?” he said.

“What’s gotten into _me_? What’s gotten into _you_! I can’t stand all this hesitation!” Morgana’s eyes swept over them. “...Fine. I can take on some small-time target like Okumura on my own,” he said. “I’m going to show you who the useless one actually is!” 

_Who the useless one actually is…_ Makoto thought back to the time Sis had called her useless and all the horrible feelings that came with it. It was the cataclysm that had sent her over the edge. _Morgana must be in so much pain right now. And we never knew._

He turned away, his ears laid flat on his head. “Looks like I don’t belong here, after all… See you.”

A part of her wanted to chase after Morgana, but she knew what he needed right now was space. She only hoped he would eventually come around and not do anything reckless in the meantime.

**9/13 | Evening**

Her hopes were dashed from a single text.

> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _Mako-chan, you won’t believe what just happened to me! I’m a phantom thief!_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _What?_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _Am I reading this correctly?_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _You’re a phantom thief?_
> 
> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _I know. I can hardly believe it myself. But it’s all thanks to Mona-chan! He’s very cute! Why didn’t you tell me the phantom thieves own a talking cat?_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _...Where are you?_
> 
> _**Haru:** At Okumura Headquarters. Why?_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _Stay put._

The train ride to Okumura HQ was quick and painless. Sis was out working late again so Makoto had been spared from having her brain picked apart for this nightly venture. Upon being spotted, Morgana immediately curled himself around Haru’s leg and bared his teeth at her. “What is _she_ doing here!?”

“I told her. Was I not supposed to?”

“No!” he screeched. “Wait. You _know_ each other!? And you _knew_ she’s a phantom thief!?”

“There are more pressing issues that need attention right now,” said Makoto, redirecting the topic away from that tidbit. She kneeled in front of him and poked his wet nose. “Like _you_. I know why you left, Morgana. You’re not useless.”

His face scrunched like he was about to sneeze and he pawed at his nose as if Makoto had just infected him with the cat flu. “W-what do you know!? You’re one of the most valuable members in the team.”

“Do you remember when I first joined? How I rushed carelessly into Kaneshiro’s lair and got us in trouble?”

“Yeah… What’s your point?”

“At the time, Sis… said some really awful things to me. The one that stuck most was being called useless. It ate away at me--consumed me--and all I could think about was doing everything I could to show someone--anyone--that I wasn’t.” Morgana’s eyes glimmered in the dark. He eased away from Haru and let Makoto pet him. “My point is, I know how you feel, and I’m sorry we didn’t notice it sooner. We care about you, Morgana, and we want you to be a part of the team.”

“Makoto…” he started. “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I promised I would help Haru.” He returned to Haru’s side, and Makoto was certain had they been in the Metaverse, he’d be striking a pose. “We’re going to change Okumura’s heart!”

She pushed herself up and turned to Haru. “Is that true?” 

Haru nodded. “Mona-chan told me everything about the Phantom Thieves’ reluctance to act. I know what we discussed, Mako-chan, but I thought my direct involvement might change things. That’s why I thought if I told you I was a phantom thief, you would change your mind.”

Haru’s assessment was indeed correct; she did change her mind, but only to protect Haru, as shallow as that reason may be. “How much of your father’s palace did you explore?”

“We didn’t get very far,” said Haru. “The Shadows are too strong for just the two of us.”

“I see.” Makoto sighed. “Before I tell you my decision, will you care to explain why you dragged Haru into the Metaverse with you?” 

“I-it was an accident, I swear! When she found me, she was already awakened to her Persona!”

“What!?”

“It’s lacking a solid form at the moment, but it’s there,” he explained. “She was just as surprised as I was.”

“I don’t understand.” Makoto rubbed her temples. Everything she knew was thrown out the window. “How can that be? I thought entering the Metaverse was a prerequisite in order to awaken to a Persona.”

“I-I thought so too!” He bowed his head and his tail curled inward. “...I guess there’s a lot I don’t know until I get my memories back. Haru doesn’t remember much either.” 

“...All right, I’ll help,” she said after a moment.

“You will?” Morgana’s ears perked. “What about the others? Are they coming too?” 

“No, we’ll keep it between the three of us for now,” said Makoto. She had no idea how the group would react to her defection or to Haru’s powers. “Let’s explore more of your father’s palace tomorrow.”

**9/15 | After School**

The Phantom Thieves, Haru learned, were not the mysterious heroes of justice she’d initially thought they were; they were, much like herself, normal teenagers with a thirst for rebellion. She’d met them all formally last night in her father’s palace. Ryuji, she knew, was also a phantom thief, but the others--Ann, Yusuke, Ren--came as a complete surprise. They were nearly unrecognizable in the Metaverse. She’d expected their outfits to have some type of common theme, but nothing in their attire suggested it, especially Makoto’s.

Haru’s gaze wandered over to Makoto--nose buried in a book--imagining her back in that skin tight leather outfit, commandeering her motorcycle Persona. Gone was the quiet model student, and in her place was a fierce brawler that proudly donned the title of ‘Queen’. It was hard to believe Makoto held this dangerously captivating side of her… yet it fit perfectly. 

“Is there something on my face?” asked Makoto, setting her book aside and feeling around her face for any offending particles.

“N-no!” said Haru, pretending she hadn’t been staring at Makoto the entire time they were supposed to be studying in the library. “I was just thinking about you-- _your codename_.” Haru took a steadying breath. She’d almost told Makoto she was daydreaming about her!“...And I’ve decided what I want mine to be.” 

“You mean ‘Beauty Thief’ wasn’t threatening enough?” teased Makoto. “You better not tell Morgana. He might get offended.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t want to hurt his feelings!” said Haru. “He’s already going through so much.” 

“He’ll understand. Besides, we can’t keep calling you ‘Beauty Thief’. It’s a mouthful to say.”

“Yes, you’re right. And it’s a name unbefitting of a phantom thief,” said Haru. “Please call me ‘Noir’. It means black in French. I’d like to be a heroine of justice, but the Phantom Thieves are on the darker side of the law. I chose the name Noir to remind me of that.”

“Noir,” Makoto echoed. “I like it. It conveys a dignity that won’t bow down to others, as well as a rebellious spirit toward society.” 

“Thank you!” They went back to studying--or for Haru, attempted studying. Every so often she’d sneak a glance at Makoto. If she was lucky, she’d catch Makoto wearing the most adorable pout of concentration as she worked on whatever difficult math problem she was on.

Deciding that she should at least finish one assignment while they were still in school, Haru sifted through her papers and gasped when she’d accidentally knocked the entire stack over while reaching in her bag for a book. Makoto, being the sweet person that she was, lent her a helping hand. Her fingers tingled every time their hands brushed, and in an embarrassingly heart-stopping moment, their hands met over a sheet of notes with the doodles she’d drawn in class of Makoto in her thief outfit. 

Haru slowly met Makoto’s eyes and they stared at each other with flushed cheeks. 

“Sorry, are we, uhhhh, interrupting something?” Ann asked awkwardly.

“I think we interrupted their ‘study session’,” said Ren, raising a brow. Haru snatched the sheet and crumpled it in her bag. She straightened her posture, folded her hands in her lap, and feigned innocence.

“No, you’re fine. W-we were just finishing up.” Makoto cleared her throat. “What do you want?”

“We just wanna borrow you for a bit and then you and Haru can--wait--” she looked at Makoto, then at Haru. The dots connected. Her voice lowered, ”-- _You’re_ the one who was with Makoto _last night_!”

Haru continued feigning innocence. “Well, we were together last night. For a bit.”

Ren raised his other brow. “Doing more ‘studying’?”

“Y-yes,” she said, knowing full-well she wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Huh.” Ren adjusted his glasses and turned to leave. “Understandable, have a nice day.” 

Ann grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “Ren!”

“Sorry, sorry.” He rolled his shoulders, the earlier slouch in his posture gone. He stood tall, carrying himself with the same air of confidence he had last night as Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves. He and Makoto were similar in that regard--they were two different people in and out of the Metaverse. “We want to help you change your father’s heart.”

“Wait. Her father?” asked Ann. “I thought we were going after Okumu--”

“Kunikazu Okumura _is_ my father,” said Haru, seeing no point in secrecy any longer. “How did you know?”

“I’m curious to know as well,” said Makoto. “Did you gain access to the student registry without my knowledge?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I used my good looks and wit.” He ran a hand through his moppy hair and flashed them a most charming smile that would drive most girls wild.

Makoto frowned. “I’m not sure I’m following…” 

“In other words, he whored himself out for some information,” said Ann, unimpressed by his flair for the dramatic.

“Fortune Tellers are expensive,” he said, somewhat affronted. “In all seriousness, it wasn’t hard to figure out. You two have been hanging out a lot. Who else would you have been with?”

Makoto cleared her throat again and Haru briefly considered offering her some of her mineral water. “That aside, how are you going to get Morgana to cooperate?” 

“We want to apologize to him,” said Ann. “Can you tell him we want to meet?”

“I can arrange that,” said Makoto.

“You’ll join us then?” asked Ren.

“If it means my father will be able to atone for his crimes, then yes.”

Ann sighed. “What a relief. Text us when you know where he wants to meet, ok?” She winked. “Have fun studying!”

**9/15 | Evening**

> **_Makoto added Haru to the chat._ **
> 
> **_Makoto:_ **
> 
> _Please welcome Haru to the team, everyone. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ Be nice._
> 
> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _Hello! Thank you for having me. It’s an honor to officially be a part of the team!_
> 
> _**Ryuji:** _
> 
> **__** _yo_
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _mweheheheh_
> 
> **_Makoto:_ **
> 
> **__** _?_
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _nothing_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _Right… In any case, Mona wanted to meet up tomorrow in Mementos._
> 
> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _Mementos?_
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _mona didn’t tell you? you know the shibuya underground?_
> 
> **_Haru:_ **
> 
> **__** _Not really. I’ve never been._
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _it’s ok! i’ve never gone until recently either_
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _ok so imagine a subway system. now think of it as an endless maze. THAT’S mementos. it’s basically the people’s palace. it’s dark and creepy and filled with shadows_
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _sometimes you can even hear chain rattling and whispers Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)_
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _that’s when you gotta run or the reaper will get you!!_
> 
> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _I see. It’s like being in a horror movie. How thrilling!_
> 
> _**Ryuji:** _
> 
> **__** _thrilling?? uh… i wouldn’t describe it like that… more like stuff of nightmares_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _Let’s not talk about this before bed, please… I’d rather be able to get some rest tonight._
> 
> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _You can always come over if you can’t! I can send a driver to pick you up. We can have a sleepover! (❁´◡`❁)_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _I’ve never had a sleepover before…_
> 
> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _Neither have I. We can be each other’s firsts!_
> 
> **_Futaba:_ **
> 
> **__** _WOAH this is a sfw chat! keep it clean!_
> 
> ~~_****_ ~~ _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _(/□＼＊)・゜_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _Futaba! You know that’s not how she meant it._
> 
> _**Futaba:** _
> 
> **__** _kek ≖‿≖_
> 
> _**Ryuji:** _
> 
> **__** _anyway why does he wanna meet there? can’t we meet somewhere normal with like food_
> 
> _**Makoto:** _
> 
> **__** _I agree. It isn’t ideal but those are his terms. Make sure everyone knows. Goodnight._
> 
> _**Haru:** _
> 
> **__** _Goodnight!_

**9/16 | After School**

Haru was thankful she didn’t get carsick because she hadn’t been prepared to be a part of a car chase. Ryuji’s apology, though well-intentioned, had struck a nerve in Morgana, spawning a game of cat-and-mouse between them and the others. In spite of Makoto’s best efforts to drive them safely, Morgana refused to hand her complete control of his motor functions resulting in the most uncomfortable car ride Haru had ever been on.

“Mona, slow down!” yelled Makoto. “We’re going to kill someone at this rate!” Having said that, Makoto swerved into a wall, barely avoiding collision with their friends. The van’s airbags inflated as they tumbled around and when Haru came to, she was met with crimson. At first she thought it was blood--and she feared she had a concussion--but as her vision grew more focused, she realized, distinctly, that they were Makoto’s eyes, and that the warm pressure in her abdomen was Makoto’s weight pressed against her.

“Get a room you two!” Futaba said in mock disgust. 

“I-it’s not what you think!” Makoto said in a rush, scrambling off of her. 

“It’s not?” The hint of a smug smirk played across Ren’s lips. “I saw you fall on top of her when Morgana poofed back into a cat but… I guess we should give you two some privacy.”

Haru swallowed thickly. It was becoming apparent that what she felt around Makoto teetered on the edge of a crush, but she had no time to think beyond that. They needed a getaway, and playing along with the idea that she and Makoto were romantically involved was a plan she knew would work.

“Yes, you caught us during an intimate moment,” said Haru. Her heart thud loudly in her ears as she reached out to cup Makoto’s warm cheeks, who stared at her bewildered. “Now will you please look away?” Her friends gawked but took the bait, turning their backs to them. 

“Mona-chan, we can escape now,” she whispered.

“R-right!” He transformed back into a car and they made their great escape out of the Metaverse, landing straight in a Shibuya alleyway.

“That was great thinking! You almost had me there, Haru,” said Morgana. He licked his paw to clean the dirt off his head.

“Oh,” squeaked Makoto. “W-was that what was happening?”

“For our tactician, you sure are slow to catch on sometimes!” he said, stretching out his back.

“Should we really have left them there, though? Their apology seemed genuine,” asked Haru, concerned for Morgana’s wellbeing. He could be frustratingly stubborn when it came to his feelings.

“It serves them right!” he said, and pounced in the direction her fiance’ was fast approaching them in. Her blood ran cold. What was he doing here!?

“You made me look everywhere for you…” 

Makoto tensed next to her, her hands curling into fists.

“What were you doing somewhere without any reception? Out late with guys--That’s it, isn’t it?” 

“I would never do such a thing!” 

“C’mon, let me have some fun too, will ya?” he sneered, reaching out to grab her. Haru winced, bracing for the worst. But Makoto intercepted him, catching his arm in a vice grip.

“Don’t touch her.”

“How dare you,” he spat. “This is assault. I’ll sue!” 

“I’d like to see you try,” threatened Makoto. “My sister is Sae Niijima, the district’s public prosecutor. Who do you think she’ll believe: me or you?”

Recognition flashed through his eyes and he recoiled. “I apologize. This was simply a misunderstanding,” he said, rubbing his freed wrist. Haru knew it was nothing more than a farce to save face. “I didn’t realize my _fiancee’_ ” --he stared directly at her, and the hairs of her skin prickled up as though a million microscopic bugs were crawling all over her-- “was friends with the district prosecutor’s sister. Thank you for taking care of _my_ Haru. I’ll be on my way.” 

“So… that was Sugimura,” Makoto said once he was out of earshot. “I remember seeing him in the car with you when we first met. I thought he was a creep.” 

Haru cracked a small smile. “That’s apt. I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“I’m sorry you’re being forced to marry him,” she said. “...You didn’t become a phantom thief to change your father’s heart, did you? You did it because--”

“I didn’t want to get married, yes,” said Haru. “That is to say, I never not want to get married!” She twirled one of her curls, suppressing a blush. “But I’d like to marry the one I fall in love with someday.”

“Are you sure you want to change your father’s heart still?”

“Yes. Even if Sugimura-san wasn’t in the picture, Father would just find me another partner,” she said, and hearing how selfish that sounded, added, “Not only that but I… I miss him. He wasn’t always like this, Mako-chan.”

“I totally get it.”

“That’s right--your sister.” It suddenly struck her that Makoto’s sister could also have a Palace. “Does she--”

“Makoto! Haru!” shouted Ann, the others in tow. “Are you two ok? We came as soon as we heard from Morgana.”

“We’re fine, thanks to Mako-chan.”

“ _Mako-chan?_ ” repeated Futaba. “She calls you Mako-chan!?”

“I-is something wrong with that?” Makoto responded.

Futaba snickered. “No.” 

“We should go. It’s dangerous staying out here any longer,” Morgana said, tail swishing in agitation. Haru picked him up and nuzzled his face. 

“Mona-chan, does this mean you made up with them?”

“I--T-that’s not important right now!” He wiggled in her arms. She set him back down. “We can discuss everything back at Joker’s place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cute bear kaomojis will have to do for Buchi-kun since there aren't any expressive panda emojis :(


	3. Chapter 3

**9/20 | After School**

Between school work and life obligations, the thieves had spent the past few days mapping out her father’s palace.

While en route to the treasure, her father’s Shadow--along with his cognition of her fiance’--had appeared and revealed his true motivations behind Okumura Foods and the purpose she served to him.

Deep down, Haru had always known that her father viewed her as a means to an end, but hearing it from him was the push she’d needed to accept that the loving father she knew was long gone, prompting her true awakening to freedom. Her psychic powers had proved devastating to the palace Shadows, putting their progress days ahead of schedule. With plenty of time to spare before the deadline, the group had voted to venture into Mementos today to fulfill some requests.

Haru sat in the back with Futaba and Makoto, conversing idly with the team while they searched for their targets.

“You know, I just thought of something,” said Ann. “Now that Noir’s on our team, if we ever got more members, would you be able to turn into a bigger van? Or would we have to leave people at the entrance?” 

“Good question, Panther! Unfortunately, this is as big as I can get. So some people would have to stay behind, yeah.”

“What if we got you fat?” suggested Ryuji.

Futaba bounced in her seat. “Ooh! Who wants to start a sushi fund for Mona!?”

“Sushi everyday… My mouth is watering! I approve!”

“Then allow me to be our first contributor!” offered Haru.

“Would it really be wise to fatten him up…?” asked Makoto. “He might end up slowing down.”

“Queen has a point. I’m not comfortable driving around Mementos in a slow car!” voiced Ann. “I think Fox needs the food more than anything anyway.”

“Oooh yeah, doesn’t he have that whole ‘starvin’ artist’ thing goin’ on now without Madarame?”

Haru gasped. “I had no idea! I would be more than happy to buy you groceries, Fox.”

“I couldn’t possibly ask that of you.”

“Oh, you wouldn’t be, since I’m offering after all,” insisted Haru.

Yusuke hesitated. “Then… I accept. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome!”

“B-but… sushi…”

“Eeh, quit your whinin’,” said Ryuji, his tone light. “We’ll have a big celebration after we change Okumura’s heart and you can have sushi then.”

“Yes, and a welcome celebration for Noir,” agreed Makoto.

Haru clasped her hands together. “That sounds like so much fun! I can’t wait.”

Ryuji stretched widely, then laid his head on the dashboard. “Man, we haven’t run into a Shadow in ages! I’m itchin’ to fight.”

“Yes, they flee when we get too close,” said Yusuke.

“Heh heh. That’s ‘cause we’re overleveled!”

“I was hoping I’d get to further exercise my combat skills,” said Haru, a tad disappointed. The Shadows in Mementos were different than the ones in her father’s palace. They were weaker and far more likely to beg for their lives, making them that much more satisfying to kill. 

“Who knows. Maybe… we’ll run into the Reaper,” said Futaba, strobing her phone’s flashlight underneath her chin.

Ann held back her laughter. “Is that--is that supposed to be scary?”

“Be careful what you wish for,” warned Makoto.

Futaba pouted. “I thought for sure that would work. You’re pretty easy to spook!”

Haru couldn’t imagine someone as brave as Makoto scaring that easily, but nonetheless it was another side of Makoto that Haru found endearing.

“Ooh, that reminds me! Anyone notice how scary Noir looks in battle?” asked Ryuji as they descended deeper into Mementos.

“It’s the axe,” replied Futaba, scanning the new floor with her Persona. “You don’t expect someone like her swinging an axe around.”

“Really?” asked Haru. She thought the axe suited her perfectly.

“Nah, it ain’t that--well, _only_ that,” Ryuji said with a wave of his hand. “You get this look on your face after killin’ a Shadow… Like you want _more_.”

“Combat does make for some potent stress relief,” said Makoto. “At least for me.”

“I agree, there’s nothing quite like the thrill of cutting down an enemy begging for their lives!”

The group turned silent. Even the purring of Morgana’s engine wasn’t roaring as loudly. Ryuji shuffled closer to Ren.

Ann broke the silence. “Wow, that was…” 

“Surprisingly bloodthirsty,” said Yusuke.

“...And I thought Queen was hardcore,” murmured Futaba. “Looks like our princess is a sadies!”

“I believe you mean ‘sadist’,” corrected Makoto.

“Yeah, that!”

“Hey! I sense our first target on this floor! Make sure you’re ready,” said Morgana.

* * *

The change of hearts had been successful. The process was simpler than she thought it would be and it gave her a glimpse of what was to come. All the terrified Shadows from earlier had mysteriously vanished, so Morgana thought it would be a good idea to cruise through Mementos in search of treasure.

Ryuji groaned. “I feel like we’re just goin’ in circles!” 

“Yes, we’ve seen that wall three times now,” said Yusuke.

“How can you tell?” asked Ann. “They all look the same to me…”

“Fox does have a fine eye for detail,” said Makoto.

Ryuji reached for the wheel. “Why don’t you let me drive?”

“No way!” growled Morgana. “Joker, don’t give him the wheel.”

Ren slapped his hand away. “Sorry, Morgana will ground me if I let you drive.”

“What?” Ryuji pouted. “Is he, like, your keeper now?”

“Something like that.”

Amongst the chatter, Haru heard a faint rattling. “Oracle.”

“Hm?”

“I hear chains.”

Futaba scanned the area and gasped. “Mona, we need to get out of here now!”

The air stagnated and pulsed with a homicidal thirst.

“Floor it!” Makoto yelled. 

Adrenaline pumped through Haru as Ren slammed on the gas pedal, racing as fast as he could to the exit. The rattling grew louder as they navigated through the confusing labyrinth. Just as they were about to reach the end, the Reaper phased through a wall and ambushed them, bringing them to their knees. 

“No…” Morgana choked out. “Is this… is this how we die?”

The Reaper stood motionless, its chains grating deafeningly on the railings. They were at its mercy.

“I-it’s concentrating! Its next magic attack will be devastating! J-Joker, what do we do...?” Futaba whimpered.

Ren clutched at his mask, a black dragon manifesting above him. “Seth!” The dragon shot a powerful gun attack at the Reaper, but it was unfazed. “It’s too strong… Queen, do we have anything?”

Makoto searched frantically through their inventory for something-- _anything_ \--that could help them survive. She shook her head, finding nothing, and slammed her fist on the ground. “Damn it! I should have been more prepared… I-I’m sorry. It’s my fault if we d-die--”

The Reaper fired its gun and an inferno began to engulf them. Haru glanced around at her teammates’ anguished faces, then stood slowly. If there was a better time to show her worth to the Phantom Thieves, it was now. She wasn’t going to let them die here. Not today. “Milady!”

“What are you doing--”

“Are you effin’ crazy--”

“Haru!” Makoto screamed. 

Summoning all her energy, she erected a magical barrier between them and the Reaper. Cracks rapidly formed as the hellfire threatening to decimate them raged against it. “Everyone, please run! I don’t know how much longer I can--nngh!!” she flinched, a spit of fire slipping through and scorching her shoulder.

Once she was sure everyone had made it, she blacked out.

**9/21 | Early Morning**

Makoto hadn’t been prepared for the uncomfortable breakfast she’d be sharing with Haru and Sae. After Haru’s blackout, Makoto had volunteered to supervise Haru’s recovery as she was the best equipped for it. She had taken Haru in under the assumption her sister wouldn’t be home--and she hadn’t been--until she was. Sae had prepared them a modest breakfast and had woken them both to eat, much to Makoto’s surprise. Breakfast in the Niijima household had become an extinct ritual since their dad passed, so this was unusual behavior from her. Makoto was half-tempted to check Sis’ temperature.

“Are you Makoto’s girlfriend?”

Makoto nearly choked on her egg.

“E-excuse me?” said Haru.

“…I’m sorry, did I read the situation wrong?” she asked Makoto. “You never bring anyone over so I thought… I wasn’t aware you had friends.”

Makoto didn’t know what was worse: that Sae thought Haru was her girlfriend or that Sae thought she didn’t have any friends. Both made her want to die of embarrassment.

“Haru is a very good friend of mine.”

“I apologize for the misunderstanding, Haru. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Niijima-san. Thank you for the breakfast. It’s delicious!”

“Call me Sae,” she said. “So you go to Shujin?” Haru nodded. “How did you two meet?”

“We were seat partners on the flight to Hawaii. I was also a chaperone.”

The two chattered away until the end of breakfast. Makoto took care of the dishes while Haru went and changed into one of Makoto’s many spare uniforms. When there were no dishes left to be cleaned, she sat on the couch and waited. Sis had offered to walk them to the station after her shower.

Haru emerged and sat with her. Makoto tried not to think about how well Haru fit in her clothes. “Your sister was nice.”

“I’m glad you got along. I was nervous you wouldn’t like her.”

“I like Sae-san a lot.”

“But.”

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to know about her. Something I think you’ve known for a while,” said Haru. “She has a Palace, doesn’t she?”

“...Yes,” she said. “But I haven’t told anyone. I’m hoping it never has to come to that point.” 

“Have you ever gone?”

“No. I’m too much of a coward to see what distortions Sis’ heart holds.”

“If the time ever comes, I’m here for you.” In a comforting gesture, Haru placed a hand over her own. She moved away when the click of heels grew close. 

“Ready girls?” said Sae, a briefcase in hand.

They walked outside. Waiting in front of their apartment building was a limousine. Kunikazu Okumura stepped out from the vehicle, scowling. He made a beeline for Haru.

“F-father…! What are you doing here?”

“You failed to come home last night so I took matters into my own hands and tracked your cell’s GPS,” he scolded. “Whose house is this? Not another man’s, I hope.”

“It’s my fault, sir. I invited her over to study and we lost track of time,” said Makoto.

He spared a glance at her. “You’re the one responsible for her… _delinquent_ behavior? I thought I had been clear about the friends you choose, Haru.”

‘Studying is the opposite of delinquent,’ Makoto wanted to retort, but held her tongue. “I’m Makoto Niijima, sir, student council president of Shujin.”

“Niijima? As in--”

“My younger sister,” interrupted Sae.

“Ah, Prosecutor Niijima! I wasn’t aware my daughter and your sister were friends.” 

“Neither did I,” she mumbled, shooting Makoto a look that said, ‘Why didn’t you tell me?’

He smiled broadly, extending his hand toward Sae. She shook it. “Please, allow me to give you ladies a ride.”

The two girls sat in the back and the two adults sat in the backward-facing front seats. Makoto thanked the heavens for the limo’s mini TV news broadcast. It served as a nice buffer from having to stare at each other in silence.

“I heard you’re close to finding the culprit behind the psychotic breakdowns,” Okumura said to Sae.

“That’s right,” she replied. “I have evidence suggesting the culprit isn’t working alone.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but aren’t the Phantom Thieves behind these breakdowns?”

“I believe the Phantom Thieves are being contracted by a high profile business to eliminate competitors.”

Makoto and Haru exchanged distressed looks. Her sister wasn’t seriously confronting Okumura _now_ of all times, was she? While Sae did tend to get carried away when chasing a lead, she was always mindful of her audience. It wasn’t like her to divulge sensitive intel right in front of them. Even in her most exhausted state, Sae had the sensibility to shut down topics regarding her cases immediately when Makoto had tried to pry information out of her.

Okumura narrowed his eyes. “What are you implying here?”

“I’m not implying anything,” she said coolly. “I’m simply stating the facts gathered so far.” Sae ran a hand through her hair. “As a businessman yourself, you wouldn’t happen to _know_ anything about this, would you? It must be convenient for you; Okumura Foods has profited immensely from these breakdowns, after all. Aren’t you worried that you’ll be targeted next?”

“I see your point,” he said tersely. “But if you think we’re behind the psychotic breakdowns, you’re sorely mistaken. We’ve recently detected a breach in our company’s database spanning to a few months ago. We thought it was Medjed at first, but upon tracing the source, I have reason to believe _this_ group is the one responsible for the breakdowns, and that they are targeting _me_ next.”

Sae sat straighter. “Who?”

“The Kirijo Group.”

“Kirijo Group…?” Sae knitted her brows, considering his words. “That’s a severe accusation you’re making. How do I know you’re telling the truth? Do you have proof?”

Okumura reached into his coat pocket, taking out his phone. He swiped at its screen then handed it to Sae. “Is this proof enough?”

Sae’s jaw clenched as she read what was on the screen. “Mr. Okumura, how can you keep this critical piece of information from us!?” she nearly yelled.

“Forgive me,” he said, bowing his head. “I had to be sure I could trust you. The Kirijo Group’s influence is widespread. They could be secretly controlling the SIU right under our noses.”

“I think I would know if I was being manipulated,” she said sharply. “Nevertheless, this will help our investigation tremendously.”

Makoto clenched her skirt. Was her sister’s heart so distorted she could no longer see the truth? Or was there truly a greater conspiracy in the works? And if so, was Yukari Takeba a part of this Kirijo Group? Makoto couldn’t deny there seemed to be _some_ merit in Okumura’s words. She’d have to get Futaba to look into the Kirijo Group later. 

They dropped Sae off first, then when they arrived at Shujin, instead of letting them both go, he ushered Haru--to her reluctance--on and kept Makoto in the car.

“I’m sure you’re wondering why you’re still here,” he started. “Fret not, I’m not going to harm you. I just want to… _talk_.” 

“By talk you mean threaten me?” She steeled herself and met his cold gaze. “You wouldn’t be the first adult to do so. You don’t scare me.” 

He studied her, like a predator searching its prey for weakness. “No? Then perhaps you’d be more afraid for your sister.”

“My sister--what does she have to do with this?”

“Tell me, how are you doing financially?”

“We survive,” she said cautiously. 

“But for how long, I wonder? Can you survive without your sister’s income?” he asked, sharp and calculating.

Makoto suppressed a wince. No, they couldn’t; they’d be out in the streets within the month. Sis would be devastated and she’d only resent Makoto more, further distorting her heart.

“As I thought, your silence says it all. Let’s make a deal,” he said, and Okumura morphed into the devil in front of her. He wasn’t a demon born from hellfire, but of the reflection of the human heart.

“A deal?” she repeated. Whatever his ‘deal’ was, she knew it would only benefit him. She’d been down that road before with Kaneshiro.

“If you do exactly as I say, then Prosecutor Niijima’s career will stay intact.”

“And if I don’t?” she challenged. 

Okumura’s face darkened. He leaned forward, and though he never actually laid a hand on her, Makoto felt like she was being strangled, tossed out of an airlock into the frigid vacuum of space. “Then let us hope the loss of her career wouldn’t lead to a breakdown.”

“...Why are you doing this?” 

He smiled, sinister, knowing that he’d hit a weak point. “Because I will not let some _insolent schoolgirl_ ruin my chances at political gain. I know that you threatened Sugimura. You think he wouldn’t tell me?” he scoffed. “I will not allow you to continue filling Haru’s head with lies. Do you think that I, as her father, wouldn’t know what’s best for her?”

Makoto bit the inside of her bottom lip until it bled. _I have to stay strong. For Sis. For Haru._

“What’s that look on your face for? Did you genuinely think of Haru as a friend?”

“Of course I do,” she said softly.

“If you truly care about her, then you’ll listen to my demands. From now on, you are not to be seen with my daughter. If I see or so much hear that you’ve been with her, I will not hesitate to destroy your sister’s reputation. Are we clear?”

“...Yes.”

**9/27 | After School**

The reason for Makoto’s radio silence, Ann had told them, was because she had a bad case of the flu. Naturally, Haru had been worried, but Ann had assured them that Makoto would be back in full health by the time of their operation. 

Except that had been a lie; she already was, and she was ghosting everyone except Ann. Hurt couldn’t even begin to describe the storm of emotions Haru felt when she saw them arm-in-arm in Shibuya at what appeared to be a… date.

Had Ann not continued feeding them odd excuses on Makoto’s behalf, Haru would have never caught on that something was going on between the two, and she would have never tailed Ann to find out.

Part of her wondered if she was being reasonable. Another part of her wanted to go into the Metaverse and slice some unwitting Shadows until the blade of her axe dulled.

She settled for something in-between, accompanying Yusuke to Mementos in search of his muse because they both happened to be in the same place at the same time. Her hands twitched every time they passed a fleeing Shadow, and Haru had to restrain herself from chasing it down like a B-rated horror movie killer. They made it halfway through the floor before Yusuke’s sketchbook filled.

He slammed the book shut and let out a sigh of frustration. “It’s no use. It’s as if my hands have forgotten how to draw. Why was I so capable before?” 

“Didn’t you come with Ren-kun last time?” 

“Indeed. However, I fail to see why that should matter.”

“Maybe”--she mimicked his signature hand gesture, rotating her hand from landscape to portrait--“you’re looking at it from the wrong perspective.” 

He moved his mask aside and tilted his head curiously, mirroring her stance. “How do you mean?”

“Maybe your muse isn’t _something_ , but _someone_.”

He blinked, and Haru figured she’d have better luck throwing a brick in his face with Ren’s name etched on it than Yusuke ever catching a hint. “I was referring to Ren-kun,” she said.

“Oh.” He crossed his arms, considering her words. “...He does have a certain beauty that I cannot see in Ann. His unkempt style, while skeevy, has an aesthetic that somehow enhances his natural charm. And his confidence as a leader is nothing short of inspiring. Even his instances of arrogance has an allure that I would normally abhorre.” 

Haru giggled. “I thought we were talking about painting?”

Though faint, Haru could tell Yusuke was blushing. “Yes. Ideas for paintings do come much more easily when I’m around him… but I haven’t been able to get a hold of him as of late.”

“Why don’t we make a surprise visit?”

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon chatting. For the most part, Haru had been able to keep herself together. Thoughts of Makoto had been few and far between, and if she’d found herself slipping, all she’d had to do was place her focus on Yusuke. But then he left, and the careful mask she’d put on crumbled.

She told Ren everything. 

“I just wish she trusted me enough to tell me the truth! That she and Ann are--” she hiccupped “--are… _dating!”_

“I’m sure she has her reasons for keeping it from us,” said Ren, handing her a cup of coffee. “But Ann and Makoto…? I can’t say I saw it coming. How do you know they weren’t just hanging out?”

“You’re right, I don’t. I think I’m overreacting.” Haru sniffled into her poor, abused tear-stained napkin. “Still, I can’t help but feel…”

“Jealous?”

“Mm.” She took a sip of her coffee, frowning behind the cup. Jealousy was not an emotion she liked wearing. “Oh my. Is this Jamaican Blue?”

Ren smiled. “Yeah, I recently learned how to brew it. Since you recognized it, I’m assuming I did ok?”

She took another sip, her mood elevating. “It’s perfect. Can you teach me? I’ve always wanted to learn.”

“Sure. I don’t think Boss will mind.” He rummaged through the bottom drawers and pulled out a matching green apron. “Besides, I think you can use the distraction.”

**10/4 | After School**

One distraction turned into two, and two turned into three. Soon, Haru found herself spending all of her afternoons apprenticing at café Leblanc. 

It was a refuge for--

Well, everything: from her ever-growing anxiety of her father’s soon-to-be change of heart, from Makoto’s avoidance... The little cafe reminded her of her grandfather’s, and with it, brought her a great deal of comfort she couldn’t find through gardening. Under Sojiro’s and Ren’s guidance, Haru had learned to brew a cup of coffee that would have made Grandfather proud--and incidentally, made Sojiro proud. They shared a lot of the same values when it came to running a business, and why despite its hidden location, Leblanc had a loyal fanbase.

There was one regular in particular that stopped by frequently.

Goro Akechi.

Haru didn’t know what to make of him; she’d only seen him on TV denouncing the Phantom Thieves, but the news was terribly unreliable these days. If there was one thing she’d learned from being the daughter of a powerful businessman, it was that the media had no qualms accepting large sums of money to manipulate the public. For all she knew, Akechi could secretly be a supporter of the Phantom Thieves. She doubted that was the case though; the charismatic detective versus the elusive Phantom Thieves made too much of a compelling narrative.

But as long as Ren wasn’t worried, then there was no reason to sound the bells--except for the ones in the cafe. Like clockwork, Akechi stepped through the door, hair slightly dampened from the rain, and assumed his usual spot near the yellow telephone after neatly folding his umbrella and tucking it underneath his stool.

“Good afternoon, Sakura-san, Haru-san, Ren-kun,” he said, accepting Ren’s offering of his standard order that had been prepared seconds beforehand.

“Good afternoon,” said Sojiro. “You got a coffee addiction, kid? You’ve been here everyday the past--what, week?”

Akechi chuckled. “That sounds about right. But no, I’m just here to see my favorite person. The coffee is a bonus.”

“Wait, you don’t mean--” Sojiro glanced at her, and Haru wished she could douse herself in gasoline then set herself on fire because that thought couldn’t have been more _wrong_. It was obvious who Akechi had meant, but Haru could see why Sojiro would misconstrue it for her. Akechi was only present when Ren was, and Ren was only present when she was. It was an easy correlation to make and mistake.

“I don’t think he’s Haru’s type,” said Ren. 

“He most certainly isn’t,” agreed Haru.

“Well, no one’s ever said that about me before,” said Akechi. “I suppose there’s a first for everything.”

Sojiro rubbed the back of his neck and shook his head. “I’ll be in the back. Call me if you need anything, got it?”

They fell into casual conversation. Haru remained out of it, preferring to shuffle around Leblanc, learning and memorizing the various brews while keeping a watchful eye on them. She wanted to steer clear from Akechi as much as possible but Ren--

Ren was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and Haru feared he’d only get burned.


End file.
